


Before they turn the lights out

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT5!!!!!!!, blame it to the ot5 selfie from two days ago!, fluff and smut and love and laughs, true love and soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing better than the privacy of Louis' old house and the five of them together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before they turn the lights out

_Warm. Warm and good and comfy. Bed. Good bed. Harry._

_Harry._

_Harry. Warm Harry._

_Lovely Harry._

_Baby._

_Harry._

“Harry?” Louis pries one eye open and pats the bed next to him. He hoped to find Harry lying there but for some reason his part of the bed is already cold and he isn't anywhere around him.

“Harryyyyy” he moans, still half asleep. Louis closes his eyes again, there is no way he's going to get up and face another day. Not today. Today he'll stay in bed, resting and possibly having his beautiful boyfriend with him, keeping him company. In so many ways.

His dreams are suddenly crushed boy Harry's voice, which has not reappeared in the room to make one of Louis' current fantasy true, but to stay: “Louis” voice deep and slow “Wake up babe it's already 9,20” he starts pacing around the room, god only knows what he's doing.

Louis rolls his eyes and cranes his neck to look at him. He's already dressed.

Black jeans and black shirt. His boots are doing an annoying noise around the bed Louis is in.

“Why are you dressed?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“It's Thursday baby”

Louis thinks. It's the rehearsal month again and they are working every day. The break was lovely but they are starting a new tour in April and the work routine has already re-started with it.

Louis wished he could stay on holiday for two years straight. That's the time he'd need to recovery from the craziness of his life. With Harry by his side, of course.

The young lad seems to be restless, opening drawers, looking for things, humming some hipster song under his breath.

He turns his head towards Louis, still in bed.

“Come on Lou, don't make me drag you out of there!”  
Louis cocks an eyebrow. “Usually you drag me _in_ there, why today should be different??”

Harry opens the door of the en suite bathroom and looks at him with a knowing look. Louis is grinning.

“Don't try to... _seduce_ me in order to stay in bed! Rehearsals, Tomlinson, up! Come on!” he replies again, before closing the door behind him.

Louis throws a pillow against the door, like the child he is when he's brusquely waken up. Harry knows but there's no other way to drag him out the bedroom and to work than forcing him to.

“Stop being a child Louis! They are all waiting for us!”  
“Call the driver tell him we'll be late” Louis protests but starts slowly moving the duvet to get out of bed. He has a job to do after all.

“No, we won't” Harry comes back to the room, ready to go. “Oh, you are up good boy” he says, leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

Louis dodges him, leaning back. It's his way to show annoyance. His attitude is ruined by Harry looking at him with the biggest fond ever existed on earth, his eyes full of love for his menace of a boyfriend.

“I hate you” Louis states, going down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Harry follows him few steps behind, chuckling.

“Oh shut up! You know we are working every day now... you can't blame me for reminding you!”

Louis jumps on the stool and leans his elbows on the kitchen island.

Harry is already at the stove, taking the kettle and pouring hot water in the mug before Louis.

The blue-eyed guy is staring it, absently. He loves this routine. Harry knows what he has to do, how to prepare Louis the right Yorkshire tea of the morning, and Louis just looks at him and...Harry is so focused, aware of what he's doing so he doesn't mess up. It's incredible how much Louis loves him for that. The level of Harry's commitment in every single thing in their relationship is incredible for a 20-year-old popstar who can have everyone in the world.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks when he notices Louis is too quiet.

“That I love you” Louis says, naturally.

Harry beams. Louis lives for the glint in Harry's eyes. It's so special and he never has it with anyone else. Not even his mum.

“You, too, silly child” Harry smiles and then leans over the counter to kiss him.

Finally Louis lets him kiss him, he opens his mouth eager for Harry's proper first kiss of the day.

“Okay now” Harry says after pulling away “Drink your tea and then get dressed.”  
He runs off towards the living room.

“Nrrgg, where are you going????” Louis whines again, drinking his hot cup of Yorkshire.

“I have to grab some things from the studio” Harry shouts while he walks away “Get dressed in less than one hour, please! You hair looks fine even if you don't spend more time than Lou styling them on your own!” he teases.

Louis rolls his eyes making a weird face even if Harry can't see him.

“Said the Lion King, here!!” he teases back.

He finishes his tea in the silence of their kitchen, smiling because sometimes they are the most boring bickering old married couple on earth.

Not even his grandparents were like them, Louis remembers.

 

They are out of their home after a hour, because of course Louis took his time showering and styling his hair the way he wanted. He decided to put on a beanie to beat the cold of London in the morning while Harry doesn't even wear a jacket.

“You're gonna catch a cold again like the last time” Louis says looking at him, thinking about the time they shot Midnight Memories in the bloody cold of the night and Harry didn't wear his parka during the break.

“Ohhh the last time??” Harry bites back “You mean the time you were freezing, so I gave you my parka and I almost die of hypothermia???”

Louis smiles. He didn't forget about the little detail that Harry caught a cold to protect Louis with his jacket.

“Oh, so you do romantic things for me in order to hold them against me in the future?? I see...”  
Harry shakes his wild (really wild at the moment) curls and smiles. Louis sees the dimples for the first time this morning and he smiles back.

“Hello” he murmurs, touching one on Harry's cheek. The younger boy suddenly reddens. He still does it every single time, Louis remembers when he was 16 and he did it for the first time. He turned almost purple from embarrassment and Louis couldn't remember another time he saw something cuter than Harry.

“Let's go, you Smart Mouth!” he says when the car stops in front of the gate of their house to pick them up.

 

Today they have to go to Louis' old house, in London's suburban, to end a writing session for the new album. It's a good day because they can write and relax and stay with the boys as long as the can. It's way better than being closed in recording booths forever, separated in groups and with no break time.

Louis' house is the best for these things, he made sure the fridge was full of food (for Niall, mostly) and beers (for the rest of the lads, especially himself). There is some weed that it might always come in handy (especially with Zayn around) and there is a big backyard garden where to have a break. Foot balls and space to run around and play a bit of football – like they did in the old times, at the bungalow, when they first got together.

The rest of the boys are already in, sitting on the swinging couch under the porch, when Harry and Louis arrives.

The car leaves immediately and Harry closes the wood door behind them to block the view to everyone.

Even if Louis doesn't live there anymore, it's always important to keep their privacy. Especially when they are together and they have a task to focus on.

They settle in the big living room, soft couches and a big screen.

“Food is in the fridge” Louis says looking at Niall while the rest of the boys take their seat in different corners of the big room.

It's still as when Louis ended to furnish. When he and Harry bought their new well-hidden 'love nest' and they moved in, Louis decided to keep the house to have more space: parties and football matches and FIFA and today this, writing stuff all together.

The other reason they kept this house it's to storage things that Harry literally refused to put in their new house.

They had a long tiring quarrel about the massive Hulk statue Louis has ended up putting in the corner of the backyard garden there. There was no way Harry allowed him to keep Hulk in their new home. As being in a relationship means compromising, and Harry can't really say no to blue eyes and long long eyelashes batting, he finally let Louis keep the Spiderman statue instead, his personal favorite, in the game room. Obviously not without huffing and rolling his eyes when Louis had triumphantly carried it with a satisfied smirk.

 

So back to today, the house is all theirs. No paparazzi, no fans, anything but pens and papers and guitars and computers to elaborate their new tracks.

They are writing with the best artists in the world and they couldn't be more proud. There is something, though, something special in reunite everyone in the same house, with loads of privacy and time. Everyone is reminded of a bungalow, four years ago, and a fire and a guitar and five boys who didn't even know each other but slip into each others' lives so well.

Two more than anyone else.

“I don't even wanna know where I am sitting right now” Liam says suddenly. Trying the red armchair full of soft cushions on his back.

“Why?” Louis looks at Harry and then at Liam. He has already taken off his shoes so he's barefoot padding around the room to take what he needs for the writing session.

“You know why” Liam replies following him with his brown eyes “I doubt this armchair is untouched.”

Niall chuckles under his breath and Harry starts reddening.

“Oh god Liam!” Louis rolls his eyes “Are you still mad at me because I didn't tell you that we used your bunk to get off that night in Sweden???”  
“I am scarred for life, mate” Liam nods.

“Same here” Zayn adds raising his hand, without even taking his eyes off the computer he's currently on.

Harry, next to him, is trying to focus on the screen to not be embarrassed even more. They talk about everything, they are more than a family, those are his brothers (and fiance, of course), but he still turns into a 16-year-old coy boy when they tease him about sex with Louis. Not that he's not used to, anyway. It's been four years of teasing.

“ _Anyway_ ” Louis cuts them off “To answer your question, no, Liam, that armchair is not untouched. It has been christened ages ago as soon as we bought it. Great shag that one, wasn't it, Harold?? ”

Liam jolts forwards, standing up. “I sit on the floor.”  
Louis is about to open his mouth to reply, when he hears Zayn groaning. “Can we start please???? Enough with your sex life, Louis, you _showoff_!!”

Louis finally flops down on the puff in the middle of the room and puts his Mac on his lap.

“As you wish, Malik, but it's not my fault I have an amazing sex life and people need to know” he winks at Harry in front of him and Harry lowers for a second his eyes, shy smile and flattered look. It's mutual, of course. It's just – Louis is always more outspoken when it comes to these things. He can use their sex life as a topic during a pub night with friends. Harry is more shy, instead, people have to tease him to get out some hot details. He always feel the need to protect every single aspect of his relationship. Too precious to share with other people.

“Shut up” Liam crabs “Now guys, writing!!” he says.

Everyone falls in a religious silence. The only sound you hear it's Niall tuning his guitar.

They are writing a song all together this time and they need to focus as much as they can: the record label is waiting for the lyrics and they are on a deadline.

Of course putting together the five of them and the word 'focus' is not that easy as everyone follows his own mind and they end up chatting about everything.

It's always been like this when the five of them gather together, they have to share what it's going through their mind: silly jokes and comments and laughs.

 

“Okay I am done” Louis suddenly says.

“It's only been one hour, Lou” Harry interjects, checking his watch. He's munching on his pen with a block notes on his lap and the laptop perched on an arm of the couch.  
“'m hungry” Niall adds, lifting his head from the guitar.

“I can't feel my back” Liam starts, stretching a bit on the floor.

“I need a smoke” it's Zayn's turn to talk. The tall lad stands up and rubs his neck before taking a cigarette off his pocket.

“So eager to work, uh?” Harry jokes, looking at them leaving suddenly the room.

“Come on Harold, we have the whole day!” Louis replies from the close kitchen while he's looking for something in the cupboard. “Babyyyyy” he calls after a few seconds.

“Yeeess??” Harry calls back, craning his neck towards where Louis is.

“Where did you put the – ”  
“On the first shelf behind you” Harry completes without even hear what Louis is asking. He just knows. Louis can't function without a cup of tea every few hours.

Niall, who is currently standing with his guitar on his hand, looks at him. Nobody here is new to Harry and Louis way of communicating without even spoken words, because _one soul in two bodies_ and all that jazz, but sometimes it still surprises him.

“How do you even know what he was asking for??” he asks, out of the blue.

Harry looks at him and grins. “If you live with him for three years you have to know that Louis Tomlinson can't live without three things: football, cereals and Yorkshire tea bags.”  
“And sex, Styles, you forgot one” Louis reappears in the living room with a fuming cup of tea.

Niall rolls his eyes and starts laughing.

Harry meets his eyes and smiles when Louis leans down to peck him on the lips. Harry accepts willingly, trying to deepen the kiss but the older lad pulls away.

Harry stays for a second more with his head tilted up, closed eyes and swollen lips.

“Hrrggg” he whines shaking his long legs.

“What?” Louis asks, looking at him, puzzled.

“Kiss?” Harry tilts his head on the left, going for his most dimpled smile and bright eyes.

Louis can't say no to that mortal combination. He hopes so, at least.

“Not now baby” Louis says and Harry's face darkens “I had a brilliant idea” he declares.

Niall and Liam look at him, interested.

“We should go outside, find Zayn and play football.”  
“Louis...” Harry reprimands. They have to write not playing football, deadline and all that. But Louis doesn't seem to care.

Sometimes, Harry thinks he turns into a eight-year-old child and anybody can stop him.

“Harold, we have loads of time to end the song.”  
“And loads of time to play football! They are going to kill us if we don't --” Harry says.

“I am the goalkeeper” Niall suddenly says, rushing out the door.

“Midfielder!!” Liam follows him. Harry is still sitting with his pen and his notes in his hands.

Louis cocks and eyebrow to him and stretches his hand in front of him.

“Come on babe, don't be fussy! Come out and play with us! I might kiss you like you want if you score” he teases with a grin.

Harry huffs and then he gives out. He stands up, taking his boyfriend's hand and follow the other three in the backyard.

Louis smiles proud, as he does when he gets what he wants (usually, it _always_ happens) and leads him walking in front of him.

When they meet the other boys who are already running in the huge garden with one of the many footballs they have found on the ground, Niall turns to him, smiling.

“Ohh there they are! Why did ya take so long? Did you blow him to convince him to come out and play???” he jokes.

Harry stops next to the wooden table and chairs they have on one corner of the garden. He doesn't miss when Louis flips Niall the bird to answer his question. The Irish lad is laughing anyway. As usual.

“I am not playing Niall, anyway” Harry sits on the wooden table. Louis turns to look at him and he sees he still has his papers in his hands.

“Why not, babe?” he asks, sliding in the v of Harry's legs, in front of him.

Harry automatically circles his tiny waist with his strong arms and rubs his thumbs on the small of Louis' back.

“Don't feel like it, also, I have to write my part.”  
“Oohhh, are we inspired, then?” Louis smiles and his hand is now petting Harry's nape. Harry might purr in a minute.

“Yes. Also I like watching you play”

Louis lowers his eyes for a second, blushing and then he focuses on Harry's beautiful face. They don't talk, they just breathe close to each other. Sometimes it happens. They don't need words, just..stay like this for a second that lasts one year. Harry loves the rush of adrenaline and feelings that Louis can send him only staying in his arms. And Louis loves the soft face Harry has when he looks at him like he still can't believe he gets to hold him in his arms every time he wants.

Of course someone from behind Louis' back must ruin the moment.

“Yaa lovebirdsss you are making us sick come onnnn Louis we need the captain here!!!!” Liam shouts.

Louis rolls his eyes and Harry chuckles. “Come on, go, I'll be here.” he pats Louis on his bum and opens his arms to let him go.

“'m coming, you pain in the ass!!!” Louis shouts to the three boys already position on the football pitch, waiting for him.

Before leaving Harry's arms (Louis' favorite position ever) he turns once more to him and cups his cheeks with one hand, kissing him properly as Harry asked him twenty minutes before.

“Now I can go” Louis smiles and runs towards Niall Liam and Zayn.

“hey, why Harold is not playing??” Zayn asks.

“Because he doesn't like football, he just likes footballers!” Niall shouts making sure Harry is hearing him.

“I am here you _know_???” Harry protests, lifting his head.

“ONE footballer in particular” Liam corrects elbowing Louis next to him.

“Can you all shut up and...play or whatever?? I am concentrating!” Harry says again, pen in his mouth again.

 

The rest of the boys start playing an intense football match while Harry keeps writing his songs.

He's working on some personal songs as well, just like in their last album, other than the one they are all writing together today. He already wrote four and he doesn't know if they are gonna elt him record them but he really hopes so. One of them, written while he was in Los Angeles on his own in the past weeks, after a horrid day surrounded by paparazzi and press, is basically a marriage proposal to Louis. That one probably won't make it through.But he keeps it. He keeps it in his journal and he waits. He can wait. That song can wait.

Maybe he'll surprise Louis the day of their wedding and when Louis finished to pronounce his vows, Harry starts his own with a supporting orchestra, singing them instead of speaking. Like it happens in Love Actually. Oh, Harry might have had the best idea ever. Louis would love that. Everyone would cry because that's the sappiest thing ever. No, he's wrong. He can't wait.

He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with that boy, that _man_ in front of his eyes running and shouting and laughing out loud a few steps from him.

He watches him for a while, running back and forth with the ball stuck on his feet.

Suddenly, he's snapped out of his though when he hears a loud thump. He blinks and focuses on Louis on the ground, he just fell.

His first instinct is to jump down the table and run towards him.

“Are you okay???” he asks.

Niall Liam and Zayn are surrounding him. Louis is currently lying on his back on the ground, laughing.

“What are you laughing about??? Did you hurt?????” Harry drops to his knees beside him, trying to help him sitting.

“No no I am okay I am okay...I am so...I am becoming just like you, Harold” he laughs.

“Harry, he's okay” Zayn says when Harry doesn't move and keeps his hand on Louis' leg.

“Yeah yeah, I know” Harry takes his hand off Louis when he sits properly again, adjusting his beanie.

Harry hasn't learnt to control his fear of Louis being hurt yet. Probably he'll never do it. 

They all sits down on the grass, making a circle.

“It's just a bruise Harry” Louis reassured him, checking his knee under the track pants.

“God, what did you do when he hurt his knee on that match, then?” Liam asks.  
“He called me two hundreds time” Louis replies for him “Even if I was playing”  
“Not funny!” Harry says “He was seriously injured and he felt sick right after that.” he remembers his mini-freak out when he couldn't reach Louis' phone.

Then someone remembered him that Louis was still playing and he was walking so no need to freak out. He did it anyway, he couldn't stand the idea of not being there for him.

“He texted me he was going to die” Zayn remembers, smiling.

“When have you finished, lads” Harry pouts.

“Oh come on Harryyyy” Niall hugs him with an arm on his shoulders “You are so sweeeeet! We are just joking!”  
Harry tries to punch him in the guts under the loving gaze of Louis right next to him, but Niall squirms away just in time.

“Did you hurt babe? Put some ice, they don't have ice, do they? I knew it, I knew it it wasn't safe Louis you didn't train you didn't play a match I'll drive from Los Angeles to Glasgow in two hours!!” Louis starts imitating Harry's voice and accent and then everyone starts laughing.

“Can't believe he said that!!!”  
“I didn't!!!” Harry pouts again “And YOU are supposed to be on my side you know! Defending me for being so dedicated!!!” he protests, poking Louis' leg with his.

“Come on Harryyy it's so funny taking the piss out of you, babe! We love you, you know? _I_ love you for this and everything else” he murmurs leaning to whisper in his ears.

“Ewwww, shut up! It was funnier when you were mocking him” Liam groans.

“Remember when we used to do impressions of each other on stage??” Niall says, suddenly.

Everyone stays quiet and looks at each others. It was a really good memory the one Niall has brought out.

“Yeah” Zayn nods “Fans loved that!”  
“I wonder if we could do it again during this new tour” Louis asks.

“That'd be ace!” Liam nods enthusiastically. “Remember Zayn's Harry impression??? It was the BEST!”

Zayn laughs, taking out a cigarette from the back pocket of his skinny jeans in the meantime.

“Hi, I am Harry, still here after all these years, uhmm, ahmm...uhmm, and, like, I am Harry, I am posh, uhmmm” he starts and everyone starts laughing again. Harry included because Zayn still does him perfectly and he knows it. “I love Louis, uhm, ahm, my hobbies are..fashion weeks and Louis, Louis, and..Louis again”

Niall is cackling next to Harry, when he speaks again.

“Whassup lads” he says with a proper Yorkshire accent perfected in the years.

“Oh nooo, come on!” Louis looks at him. Niall used to always do his impression, and he's actually quite good.

“Uhm, ahm....like, Louis, marry me Louiss, please, marry me let's have a baby” Zayn keeps going, looking at Niall.

Liam is almost crying from laughing. “Heeeyyyy come on noww!!” Harry protests but the two lads have all the intention to mock them forever. Maybe it's their little revenge for _four_ year of their romance 24/7.

“Yes Harold I'll marry you one hundred times!!!” Niall keeps imitating Louis' way of talking “But first” Niall jumps on Zayn's back, covering him almost completely while Zayn trying to wrestle out of his way. Then the Irish lad starts humping him, in between laughs.

“Yees Harry yeeesss come on baby _yeesss_ ” he starts moaning.

“Ohhh Louiiisssss, yes, oh my _goo_ _dd_ _d_ ” Zayn follows, he can't be serious anymore.

Harry covers his face with hands, his neck is purple with embarrassment. That's definitively a revenge.

“Come ONNN nowww! It's not meee! I don't say those things!!!” Louis protests while Niall still hasn't stopped.

“You don't???????” the three of them says together and then they start laughing again.

“I might write a book on your noises, I swear!” Liam adds.

Louis glares at him. “Veeery funny all of you! I invite you in my household for a lovely day together and you mock me and Harold for being in love???”  
“No, for shagging like animals!” Niall sits again next to Zayn before Harry can hit him with his foot.

“It's always so good being here with you, seriously” the curly haired lad shakes his head, sarcastically.

“You loooove usss” Niall hugs Liam and Zayn on both of his sides and smiles like a sweet puppy.

“What'd you say, Harold? Do we really love us??” Louis asks, turning his head to Harry.

Harry pretends to consider for a second. “Not as much as I love you, my love” he tries to be as sappiest as ever (and if it's actually something he always says to Louis well, nobody has to know) to make the rest of them shiver.

Then he leans towards Louis and catches his lips in the most theatrical kiss ever.

Louis tugs him down on the grass, kissing him back and the two of them end sprawled on the grass like to teenagers. They don't even care about the gagging noise the three of them are doing. Words like 'disgusting' and 'those wankers will never stop, _jesus_ ' totally ignored.

 

 

So what it should have been a writing session at Louis' house, has turned into a day out in the backyard playing football, chatting and drinking beer.

It's almost three in the afternoon when the guys are relaxing in the couch swing in front of the porch. Zayn probably is already sleeping, Liam is tapping something on his phone, Niall is talking with someone few metres away from them, walking around the yard, and Louis and Harry are cuddling in one corner of the swing, lulling themselves in between kisses.

“Okay lads, we have to do something” Niall suddenly says, coming back to them.

Louis tilts his head up from Harry's chest to listen to him.

“What?” Zayn murmurs with closed eyes.

“We have a take a picture”

“Of..this?” Liam points around him.

Louis hits him with the back of his hand on his head. “Ouccchhh!! What did I saaayy??” he protests.

“No Liam! We have to take a picture of us! A selfie..it's for Sport Relief or something..”  
“We aren't even in it?” Harry frowns.

“Yeah but still... James asked for it” Niall takes his phone out again. “Come onnnn! Up! And with your best face on, please!”

Zayn groans in protest but Liam takes his hand to help him getting up.

Louis fix his hair and beanie and stands up. Harry moves with him.

“How can we include five people in a selfie??” Zayn reasons. “Isn't it supposed to be one person?”  
“Yes, Zaynie, but we are five in case you didn't notice” Louis replies back with his usual irony.

“It's the first time we take a picture all together in...ages!” Liam considers.

“I am getting emotional” Niall adds positioning himself in front of the group with the phone up in front of them.

Liam and Zayn moves to his sides while Harry and Louis stays in the back. Harry can feel Louis' hand taking his behind Niall's back. He always does it when it's possible, when nobody sees them. He wished he could do it on the red carpets they walk as well, but paparazzi are everywhere and they can't risk it.

But here, with a picture like that, nobody will know. Harry smiles, Louis' eyes bright and he squeezes his hand. Harry entwines his finger with his. An automatic reaction that he loves.

“Okay, funny face, smile or –?” he asks.  
“I go with the funny face” Harry suggests.

“Yes but _how_ funny?” Liam asks.

“Oh for god's sake!! Everyone choose a face and let's do it before next Christmas!!” Louis interjects rolling his eyes.

“Is he that impatient in bed, as well???” Niall turns his head to look at Harry.

Harry nods knowingly and sighs. “ _Always_ ” he mouths before Louis' elbow lands on his rib to hit him.

Niall sets the camera and focus on them. Harry squeezes again Louis' hand and smiles to him before pulling a shocked face for the camera.

It's one of the picture they will keep in their phones. They'll add it on their collection of four years of pictures together everywhere in the world. People don't know it because the pictures are only for themselves but they have one picture like this in every country they have been to. In the backstage of every show they were guest, during tour rehearsals, during concerts, everywhere they could. It's a tradition, something that it's just theirs and whenever one of them is wondering what the hell are they doing and why and _wouldn't it be easier to have a normal life?,_ they scroll through their phone pictures, from when they were 17 to now and they know. The just know. Yes, _this_ is why.

“On my three lads” Niall says. “One...two....”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, as I wrote in my tags, blame all this to the OT5 selfie from two days ago! It was so perfect I had to cry and then write something about it.  
> Sorry again for any mistake you find, I am terrible I know but still too lazy to check before posting. 
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway!! :)
> 
> xx


End file.
